


Just The Help

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Minor Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Parent-Child Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: -Trying to get the foot in the door to any career is hard. Betty Cooper 23 year old aspiring journalist is struggling. She have to work twice as hard even two jobs. (Nannying and freelancing) So what happens when she takes the risk to mix pleasure and business. Will it destroy all that she's worked for?-This is a collab with  @kisvids
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Just The Help -1  
_____

Betty Cooper was young and filled with ambition. 23 and trying to survive the expenses of living in New York City. The big Apple was definitely not like small town Riverdale she was born and raised from.

Wanting to carve her was in the journalism world. She wanted to work for the big leads, The New York times. Yet all references go out the window when you used to help run your town newspaper, when you ran the college and highscool newspaper. All she could do was now was freelance write stupid fluff articles and find part time work.

Recently fired from working at a down town coffee shop as she chucked a milkshake over a homophobic customer as he was degrading her best friend since childhood Kevin Keller.

Job hunting was the bain of her existence. She had multiple set up and she was giving up. Her best friends wouldn't let her. All she needed was a confidence boost and a night out on the town.

Betty Cooper didn't mind a party. Yet she much rather sit at home book in hand or a show on. 

Yet tonight she was pre gaming at her Veronica's house in the pent house her father owned. They were heading to a speak easy.

“Tonight is going to be so fun.” Veronica said.

"Yep. But I can't get too fun I have my interview tomorrow."

“Betty we’re going to have a great night. Don’t be boring.” Veronica took a shot.

"I'll show you boring." Betty took three shots in a row.

“There you go B!” Veronica took another shot. “We should get going before we’re actually drunk.”

"Definitely." Kevin said downing his drink.

Veronica’s driver took them to the speakeasy. Betty headed straight to get a drink once there. She was already tipsy from the shots. Kevin and Veronica headed to the dance floor.

Betty was sat at the bar alone drinking. She saw an extremely attractive man from across the bar. She glanced at him to see him in a suit stressed out. He was drinking which looked to be calming him down. Betty decided to sit next to him buying him a drink.

“Thank you. That really wasn’t necessary.”

"Well I figured I role reverse tonight. Why should the ladies always get a free drink?" Betty smiled sipping her cocktail.

“Well let’s make it even then. I’ll buy you your next drink.”

"You don't have too handsome." Betty shrugged.

“I want to.”

"How about you by me a kabab at the end of our night?" She bit her lip. "There's food trucks a street away."

“Okay.”

Betty smiled at him brushing her leg against his."Do you want to dance?" She asked out of the blue.

“Sure.”

Betty downed the rest of her drink before heading to dance with this mysterious man. She wrapped her arms around him dancing. He danced with her. Betty smiled at him.

"I'm Betty and who are you handsome specimen?" Betty asked.

The mysterious man pulled her closer."Nice to meet you gorgeous. I'm Jughead." Betty giggled softly apologising. "It's a good job your cute." He teased.

Jughead span her around as he dipped her. They took a break to get more drinks. It was round after round. They were soon starting to feel drunk. Betty began touching his hand. He held her hand as they headed back to the dance floor. They were grinding upon each other. They were both drunk and just enjoying the moment. Their friends were watching them.

“Want to go get some food?” He slurred.

"Yep." She smiled.

They headed outside as Betty held his hand drunkenly. They ordered food and sat to eat it. She kept flirting with him whilst he was flirting back.

"You look so handsome in a tie. I should try it on." Betty loosened is tie up.

He handed it to her. He just unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt. Betty slipped it on trailing her hand down his chest. He just smirked.

"So strong." She hummed eating her kabab.

Betty’s friends came out looking for her. They were talking while they ate. They found her with Jughead. She was laughing and touching his thigh. They messaged her they were leaving. Betty didn't care. She was too drunk and leaned in to lick the sauce of Jughead's lips.

He glanced at her lips. Betty smirked at him as she leaned in kissing him passionately. She had no idea why. She stayed close to his face breathing softly. He kissed her back. It was soft but hot. He deepened the kiss, tugging her onto his lap. Betty slipped her tongue in. Lucky her apartment was a journey on the tube away. Jughead kissed her back with the same heat. It quickly turned into a heated make out.

"Want to come to mine? I live half an hour away."

“I live 10 minutes away.”

"Even better." Betty smiled.

“I’ll call a cab.”

"You better handsome." She winked.

He waved one down as they got in. Once in the cab Betty began making out with him again. He kissed her back. They quickly fell into making out again. Time went by quickly as they kissed. They soon arrived at his house.

He lived in a penthouse in the most expensive hotel in New York. They headed up to the top floor of the building. Betty was getting impatient in the lift up. She began kissing him in the elevator. 

To say she was shocked was an understandable. She was completely shocked when the elevator opened to show his big house. Granted she was in her drunken haze so she began unbuttoning his shirt. 

He lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom. Betty giggled as she wasn't expecting it. He kissed her heatedly as he put her down on his bed. His bed was so comfortable Betty felt like she was floating on clouds. They kissed as he pulled off his suit jacket.

Betty found it attractive undressing a guy in a suit. He just smiled at her. She smiled back pulling his dick out his paints delicately placing it in her mouth.

“Fuck.”

Betty sucked on him sweetly like it was her favourite hard candy. Once she was drunk all sensors were off and she was as reckless as can be. She liked letting lose. Tonight she was letting lose in the best way possible.

Jughead could feel himself getting closer to his release. He tried to get her to stop. Betty pulled away looking at him. He just kissed her. 

She wrapped her arms around him feeling him close. "Please I need you Juggie." She whispered to this stranger.“God I love hearing you say that.” He continued to undress himself.

Betty blushed at him as she looked at him trailing her hand down his legs. She unzipped her dress and let it fall down her body. She didn’t have a bra on underneath. She had a small thong on that was lacy black. He ran his hands up her thighs.

"Fuck me." Betty whispered in his ear.

He tugged her thong down her legs. He then kissed all the way up her thighs as she moaned ever so softly. He got his pants down his legs before reaching into his bedside drawer for a condom. Jughead quickly applied it as he wanted her.

He rolled it onto himself as he got on top of her. Betty spread her legs for him wanting him to hurry up. She was horny for him. He kissed her as he thrusted into her. Her moans heightened tugging on his hair.

They moved together quickly. They felt one another deep inside. Finding her g spot almost instantly. Just homing in on her pleasure spots. He rubbed her clit as he moved. Betty’s never felt someone this good in bed before.

"Fuck Juggie more." He sped up slightly. That was just enough to drive her over the edge.“You feel so good.” He groaned.

"So do you." Betty began sucking a hickey to his neck.

He groaned as he continued to move. They both teased one another as the edge each other to their climax. It took them another minute before they both came.

Betty held him as she yawned. That had to be the best drunk sex of her life. He laid next to her. They were both so exhausted. They feel asleep holding one another.

___

The next morning when Betty woke up she was alone in bed. He left her a note. 

~ feel free to have breakfast delivered to the house. my card is set up with room service at the hotel downstairs. I’m at work right now but take as much time as you need to get ready for the day - Jughead ~

Betty woke up to the note but just wanted to leave. She had an interview at three PM. She wanted to go home shower and get pretend in a modest way for her interview. 

She got a taxi home. Once she got home she showered off the night. She had hickies all over her body. Betty sighed and began covering them with makeup.

Last night was amazing but she regretted it. She shouldn’t have gone out the night before a big interview. She was now hung over covering hickeys on her body before going to an nanny interview to work whilst she freelanced writing for an online magazine. All she wanted was to work for the New York Times but she had to work her way there yet.

She headed to the interview. Betty hated directions. She had the address on her phone. As she got to the building it began getting more familiar to her. She got to the desk downstairs in the most expensive hotel in New York. It was like she was there last night. 

The assistant of the person that was interviewing her brought her up. Dilton brought her up to the pent house. Then it suddenly dawned on her. She was there this morning doing the walk of shame.

Betty wanted to run but it was too late. A woman walked up to her. “Hi are you Elizabeth?”

"Yes I am." Betty told her.

She was trying to stay calm. She hoped that she hadn't had intercourse with her husband last night. 

“I’ll show you to Mr. Jones’ office.”

Betty just followed her. She had already met Dilton one of his assistants. She wounded who was this women. 

They headed upstairs through the house to his office. It was right next to his bedroom. Betty blushed remembering what happened. They headed into the office. He was typing away when the woman told them she was there.

He looked up shocked to see Betty. "Hello Mr Jones." Betty tried to keep things professional. “Have a seat.” He said. Betty sat down flattening her skirt.

"I honestly didn't who you were last night. Once I realized it was too late to back out." Betty rambled.

“Well I had no idea you would be the one I’m interviewing today.” He said.

"Well here I am." She looked at him.

"I can go." Betty stood up.

“I’m a very professional person Betty. This is strictly business.”

"Okay." She sat back down. She handed him her resumé. Jughead looked at it.“Have you had any experience with being a nanny before?”

"I had my own business in Riverdale baby sitting. But mainly my resumé is about journalism. I helped raise my nephew and niece. Their now 9." Betty explained.

"I understand I'm under qualified but I am in desperate need of a job. Freelancing doesn't pay the bills." She added.

Betty was nervously looking at him. She was scrunching her skirt. "My daughter is my whole world Betty. She deserves someone whose qualified." Jughead told her.

Betty nodded. "I'm sorry for wasting your time." She sighed.

"Wait... Aurora will like you. So let's have a trail run for a day on monday. If it doesn't work out you don't get the job but if you do then the job is yours."

Betty smiled at him. She thanked him so much.

That day Betty Cooper wasn't expecting to see the hook up from last night to he her boss. That's if she gets the job. 

All Betty Cooper would be was the help. 

Could they be professional after one night of mind blowing intimacy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Betty Cooper couldn't believe her luck. Of course the guy she slept with was maybe her new boss. 

Betty Cooper was having sunday brunch with her friends before her feared trail run the next morning. She had no idea if she should tell them.

She decided to keep it on the down low. She was message Jughead to see how old Aurora was.

J: she just turned 4.

B: will I see you tomorrow? Who is that women another assistant? I don't want to get lost

J: tomorrow is your trial day with Aurora. You need to be at my house by 8 am. Why do you ask who that woman is?

B: is she her mother? I don't want to step on anyone's toes. I'll be there at half 7

J: her mother gets her on weekends. I’m divorced. She’s my maid. She comes in once a week. I just told her to show you to my office when you got there.  
J: you won’t be meeting her mother unless I need you to drop her off at her house one day.

B: okay. Can't wait to see her.

J: she’s excited to meet you as well.

B: if she is anything like her daddy I'm sure she is amazing.

Betty cursed herself for sending that. This was strictly professional. She had to keep her pussy in her pants.

J: she’s great

B: I can't wait.

Jughead just put his phone away."Is that the guy from the weekend?" Kevin asked.

"No it's my mother." Betty lied.

“Have you heard anything from that guy? Was it just a one night thing?”

"I think a one night thing. But it was good." She shrugged.

“That’s good. He was hot.”

"Yeah. It was good sex. I have to go get some clothes for work." Betty said.

“Okay.”

Betty headed to the mall. She bought some sundress and new jeans. She was nervous about tomorrow. She also bought some arts and craft stuff for Aurora. She really needed that job so she was hoping it would work out. With everything in order she set her alarms.

____

The following morning as promised Betty was there at half 7. She began making breakfast. She didn't care if he had a chef Sweet Pea. She also didn't care that they were close friends since childhood.

Betty made pancakes for the four year old and Jughead brought her out. He always made sure to spend time with his daughter not like his father did.

"Daddy who is this? She looks like a princess." Aurora said.

"Well Rory this might be your new nanny." Jughead told her.

Aurora headed over to her. "Hi." She shyly sat on her chair.

"Hi honey. I have made blueberry pancakes for you."

“Thank you.” She smiled.

"Its okay." Betty smiled. "Shall you say goodbye to daddy until he comes home."

Aurora got up to hug him. Aurora hugged Jughead as she stood up on the chair. She then kissed his cheek. "Be good daddy." She hugged him tightly.

"That's mine line for you Roar."She just giggled. 

“Have fun with Betty.” He smiled.

"Okay daddy." Aurora kissed him again.

Jughead headed out through the elevator. Aurora sat down and began eating happily. She used using her fingers getting them sticky.

"Yummy!" Betty just smiled at her." Old nanny was bad." She told Betty.

“Why?”

"Stealing is bad." Aurora said.

“She stole?”

Aurora nodded.

"Fun stuff?" Aurora asked.

"Do you like painting? I could read to you or we could make our own story book up?" Betty asked.

“Story!”

"Come on princess let's go gets the craft stuff I brought." She smiled.

Aurora followed Betty to her play room. Aurora liked Betty already. They sat down on the tiny stools as she handed her a pencil as she drew with her to make the story.

“I can’t wait to show daddy.” Aurora smiled.

"Daddy will love it. Maybe tomorrow we can bake if daddy hires me?" Betty asked."We can practice one key function a day?"

“Okay!”

Betty smiled as Aurora began to paint. She happily painted about a king and a princess with a magical doggy.

“So tell me about your daddy.” Betty smiled.

"Daddy is the best! We always together. He better than Mommy."

“What about your mommy?” 

“She’s mean to daddy.” Betty looked at the four year old confused. “She hits daddy.”

Betty gasped softly. "Hitting people is bad." Betty told her. "You can told off by the police."

“Yeah.”

"She doesn't hurt you right?" She asked.

“No just daddy.”

Betty nodded. Aurora went quiet after that. She continued on her drawing. They drew all morning before Betty took her to help her make sandwiches for dinner.

Betty was in awe of the house. It was stunning. It made her hate her boxed apartment. If she got the job she would be coming to live with them. She secretly hoped she would get it. If she got to see Jughead in the morning all sleepily and hot.

She couldn’t get over how attractive he was. She knew she was here for work but she's never seen someone so attractive. She wanted to know more about him. Hopefully she would.

They spent the rest of the day enjoying their time before Jughead got home. Jughead came in when Betty and Aurora was watching Disney movies.

“Hey.” He said.

"Hi." Betty smiled whispering.

“Is she asleep?”

"She's half asleep." She looked at him."She's been so good." Betty added.

Jughead sat down with them. He picked up Aurora to take her to bed.

"Hi daddy." She whispered hugging him.

“Hi princess.”

"Present in your office daddy. Me sleepy." She yawned.

"Let's brush your teeth and I'll read a story for you Roar." Jughead smiled.

Jughead took Aurora to the bathroom. They each had a bathroom but Jughead would do his morning and night routine with Aurora so she would learn. They both got changed into pajamas. Jughead did after he helped Aurora. She was waiting with her toothpaste on her brush for him. They did their night routine before he read to her and she instantly fell asleep.

Jughead headed to have a brief meeting with Betty. Betty was cleaning up her mess.

“How was it?” He said.

"Amazing. She is amazing." Betty smiled.

“So you’d want the job?”

Betty nodded excitedly. She hugged him smiling. "So what's the rules?" She wondered."Obviously one is no sexual intercourse with my boss again." She put the blows in the dishwasher.

“I have a list.”

"Which are?" Betty bit her lip. He handed her his notebook."That's a lot but okay."Betty grabbed her bag. "I'll see you in the morning Juggie." She smiled.

"Wait." Jughead softly held her hand.

“What?” Jughead kissed her cheek. "Now I can't do that again." He blushed.

"That's sweet. Well I should go." Betty checked him out.

“When will you be ready to move in?”

"Tomorrow. Maybe I can borrow your strong arms. I've been packing because I wanted a bigger place."

“Yeah I took off tomorrow.”

"Well you have my address." Betty smiled. Jughead nodded. "It's not much I'll bring it around in the morning."

“Okay.”

"Night Jug." Betty headed to the elevator.

“Goodnight.”

She just waved goodbye.

_____

The next day Betty arrived on time with 5 boxes. Clothes, books, kitchen, bathroom and important stuff. She could fit her whole life in 5 boxes.

Jughead let Aurora sleep in as he helped Betty. Betty just checked Jughead out. He was in joggers and a vest top.

“Hey.”

"Hi." Betty said.

“I’ll show you to your room. It’s next to Aurora’s. You have your own bathroom with a bath and shower.”

"That sounds like heaven. I finally have a bath again." Betty smiled.

Jughead showed her to her room. It was already furnished and decorated. “You can rearrange it any way you want. It’s completely yours.” He said. Betty was shocked by how big the room was.

"It's massive its bigger than my old apartment." She sat on the bed. "The bed is like yours. So comfy."

“I can help you rearrange it any way you want.”

"Its perfect. This is the same blue I had in my bedroom. A dusty blue. I can add my photos its perfect. Could you help me carry my book box in?" Betty asked smiling.

Jughead brought the heavy box in. His muscles gripped the box placing it on her bed. Luckily their was shelves in the room. He helped her put them up on the shelves.

"So what do you work as?"

"The head of The New York Times. I own it." Jughead shrugged. Betty dropped her book on her head hearing that.“Are you okay?”

"Yeah...that's my dream job." Betty shrugged.

“Really?”

"I keep getting declined. That's fine by me though. I'm building better articles to show you guys. Plus I love my new job." She rubbed her head.

“Do you need and ice pack or something for your head?”

"Please I'm more clumsy than the Roar." Betty giggled.

Jughead headed downstairs to get her an ice pack. Betty sat on her bed cursing that he saw her be so clumpy. 

Aurora ran in as she woke up. She was panicking because Jughead wasn't in his room. He always said good morning to her.

"Where daddy?" She panicked.

"I'm here roar." Jughead picked her up.

"I thought you left without saying goodbye." Aurora whispered hugging him.

"Princess it's my day off with you. We can do whatever you want." He told her.

"Okay. Me want to feed ducks."

Jughead smiled at her. "Let's get you ready then Princess Roar."

Betty smiled at them. She was working for a good family. Jughead took her to her room to get her ready.

It's in that moment when Betty knew she was at a good job. She maybe just the help but the help can do so much more for them than she even knows herself.

A drunken night now forgotten with a professional boundary now set.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A month quickly passed and Aurora learnt to trust Betty. She admired her as she was a better female figure than her own mother. 

Betty would take Aurora to surprise Jughead at lunch with food they made. Aurora loved Betty as she is learning knew skills.

Betty and Jughead's relationship is strictly professional but she couldn't help but find him attractive. 

Betty was surprising Jughead at the office with Aurora as they went to feed the ducks at the park. They just sat in the waiting area counting the tiles on the roof. He was busy in a meeting when they got there.

He came out of his office."Daddy!" Aurora ran up to him hugging him."Me brought food me made."

“Hi princess!” He smiled.

"Hi daddy. We made pasta home made." Aurora hugged him.

"That's cool princess. Come into daddy's office." 

"I'll go wait in the coffee spot give you some privacy." Betty told him.

“No it’s okay. Come in with us.”

Betty smiled coming in. She has a cute sundress on with a low cute on.

“I only have a short break but I’m glad you brought Aurora here.” Jughead told Betty.“I only have a short break but I’m glad you brought Aurora here.” Jughead told Betty.

"I thought it would be nice. I'm going to try do this weekly for you until she is at school next year." Betty smiled.

“Thank you. When she starts up school it’s only half days so she’ll still have a lot of time at home while I’m at work.”

"That's fine we can work on homework and main function skills." She passed Aurora a fork.

Jughead nodded.

"Daddy its yummy!" Aurora sat on his lap.

"It is Roar. Are you having a good day?"

"Yep B is fun." She smiled.

Betty just ate silently checking Jughead out. Jughead noticed her and smirked. Betty looked away.

"What are you doing after lunch?" Jughead asked as his foot grazed hers.

"Well I was think that Roar could try read a book at home as it's been a busy day." Betty shrugged.

Jughead nodded.

"Daddy I don't want to see Mommy."

“Why not?”

"Boyfriend mean." Aurora whispered.

“I’ll have a talk with her. She was supposed to talk to me when she gets a new relationship so I can meet him. I don’t want you alone with a stranger even if your mother is there.” He sighed. “Aurora you’re staying with me this weekend instead of going to your mom’s. I’m still working on full custody.”

"Can we go to the beach daddy? Mommy said yes but didn't." Aurora shrugged eating pasta. 

"Jug who is her mother?" Betty wondered.

“Her name is Sabrina. She used to work here.” He said.

"Oh. Wasn't she the best writer aswell. I used to read all her work." Betty admitted.

“She quit and moved on to a competitor company after we got divorced.”

"I wondered why her work wasn't shown anymore. You deserve better." She admitted.

"Daddy can B come to beach?"

“Of course princess.”

Betty smiled at them."Shall I bring a pack lunch?" She wondered.

“Yeah that will be good.”

"Roar we can rock pooling." Betty's eyes lit up.

Jughead had to step outside to answer a call from Sabrina."Hello?" He answered.

“I just saw your email about how you’re taking Aurora this weekend too?” 

“She doesn’t feel safe at your house.” Jughead said.

"I don't care Jughead she's my daughter." She snapped.

“You were supposed to tell me when you get a new boyfriend so I can meet him! I don’t want my daughter with a stranger!”

"We're engaged! Tough luck. We're you going to tell me the new nanny was your hook up? The front desk talk." Sabrina said.

“I’m getting full custody of Aurora!”

"No! Bring it Jones I have good lawyers." Sabrina ended the call.

Jughead was so angry. He came back into the office trying to calm his nerves. He instantly saw Aurora and calmed down. She was putting lip balm on Betty. Jughead just watched them.

"Here I have a spare for you." Betty pulled out it. "Its chocolate flavoured. Don't tell daddy."

“I’m right here.” Jughead teased.

Both girls turned to Jughead. Betty blushed at him. "It makes lips soft daddy."Jughead just smiled.

He sat back down with them. He instantly feels better seeing his daughter.

____

The following day came and they were up so early so they could go to the beach. Betty had everything ready the night before. She had gotten Aurora ready as they waited for Jughead with their sun hats and sunglasses on.

Jughead came down from his room ready to go."Daddy's late."

“I’m not that late.”

"Daddy come on." Aurora pushed him out the door. 

Betty just snorted a laugh. She couldn't help it. She followed them to the car as Jughead drove. Betty sat in the back with Aurora as they had the disney soundtrack on.

Luckily it was only a two hour drive to the beach. They were able to get there in an hour and a half. Aurora was so excited. She was full of beans. Jughead loved seeing his daughter like this. He had brought his camera to take photos of her.

Jughead set up pitch for the day as Betty took Aurora to the rock pools. She was hoping to show her a star fish. If they were lucky they could see one. Jughead followed after them taking photos. Betty didn't realise.

Aurora ran up to him and hugged him."Hey princesses." He kissed her head. "Daddy we found a star fish."

"You know Roar star fish can grow their legs back." Betty told her.

“Cool!”

"Yeah it's so cool." Betty tickled her.

She giggled and hugged her. Betty hugged her back. Jughead smiled at them. He took a photo of them. An old couple came up to them.

"Would you like me to take a photo for you?" The old man asked.

"You look like a lovely family and deserve a family photo." The women said.

“No it’s okay.” He smiled politely.

"We insist." The woman smiled. "Take a photo with the wife." The man added.

“It’s really okay.” He said.

"Okay. Have a nice day." They headed away.

Betty just burst out laughing. Jughead rolled his eyes. "I know we're attractive but do I look like I have a body that carried a child?" Betty was in her swim suit.

“You definitely look too young to have a kid.” He teased.

"Well I'm 23." Betty splashed him with her water bottle.

“Still too young.” He said. 

“Well you don’t look older than me at all.” She said. 

“I’m almost 30.” He laughed softly.

"What?!"

Jughead just laughed softly."You're my brothers age." Betty gasped. "You're hotter than any 29 year old."

“Thank you.”

"You're welcome." Betty smiled. 

Aurora splashed Jughead with her water gun. Betty picked up Aurora and ran into the sea with her. Jughead ran after them. He splashed them. Aurora just giggled. He lifted Aurora up on his shoulders. Betty splashed Jughead back as he got closer to them.

Betty just checked his body out in the natural day light. As she was distracted Aurora used her water gun on Betty. Betty just laughed.

"You monkey."

Aurora just giggled. Betty just smiled as she headed out the water. Aurora just giggled. They all went to sit back down. Betty passed Aurora some food.

"B do you have a boyfriend?" The four year old ask. "Auntie T talks about girlfriends."

“I’m single.”

Jughead smirked at Betty as she smirked back. "Build sand castle?" Aurora asked Betty.

“Okay.” She smiled.

Betty began helping her. Jughead just watched her he wanted to flirt so badly. He couldn’t stop thinking about their night together. He couldn't help but stare.

"I've I got something on me?" Betty asked.

He shook his head but Betty winked at him smirking. He just looked at her. "Shame." Betty whispered to him. He didn’t say anything. Aurora ran up to them, she sat on her dad's lap. 

"Daddy me tired." She told him.

"Let's get you home then princesses." Jughead smiled.

They did spend the morning into lunch there. They would have a relaxing night. In the car Aurora fell asleep so Betty and Jughead could speak.

“So...” Jughead said.

"So?" Betty blushed at him.

“I can’t stop thinking about our night together.”

"Me too." She glanced at him."I want you so badly but I don't want to hurt Roar."

“We don’t have to act any different around her.”

"Yeah? I want to kiss you again." Betty confessed.

“Then you can.”

Betty leaned over and kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. She deepened the kiss slightly. She slipped her tongue in softly. He did too as he deepened the kiss. They hadn't started the car yet as they got into a heated makeout session.

“We should head back to my house.” He said, pulling away.

"Yeah. The penthouse is nothing like my friends." Betty held his hand. Jughead just smiled. "Maybe we could watch a movie together?"

“Sure.”

Betty smiled at him happily she held his thigh as he drove. He kept smiling over at her. It took longer to get home this time. When they got home Jughead took Aurora up to bed.

Betty headed for a shower to wash the sea water off herself. Jughead went to his bedroom after Aurora was settled. Betty slipped in his room after her shower. He was undressing to get in the shower now that she was out.

"Shit sorry." Betty blushed.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.”

"I should have knocked." She sat down.

“It’s fine Betty.”

"I haven't been in here since that night." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.”

"I didn't want to leave." She giggled checking him out. He just smiled faintly. "I didn't know that would actually do that."

“What do you mean?”

"Not leave. I didn't know you would be my boss." Betty blushed.

Jughead nodded. 

Betty just smiled at him hugging him. "I'll be back in a minute." He kissed her.

Betty smiled as he headed to the shower. Something had changed between Betty and Jughead. There was still a professional boundary but they both couldn't deny the connection they were feeling.

He came back out from the shower and looked at her. He found her half asleep down stairs on the sofa. He woke her up to have her get in bed.

That night they didn't sleep together even though they desperately wanted too. They decided unspokenly to take things slow. 

Betty Cooper wanted him but she didn't want to risk her job.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A couple weeks from the beach. Jughead was busy with work again. Aurora and Betty would do something everyday. She felt weird on the weekends without Aurora she became her mini me.

Betty would go out with the girls on the weekend. She would come home tipsy some weekends and hit on Jughead. She would be embarrassed in the morning.

Tonight she came home drunk and headed right to his bedroom. Jughead was reading when she came in and bounced on his bed.

“Hey?” He said.

"Good morning sexy boss man." She slurred.

“Are you drunk?”

"Maybe." Betty looked at him like a lost little puppy. Jughead just looked at her. Betty nodded. "Very." She pouted"V is a bad influence."

“I can tell.”

Betty giggled hugging him. "You should take me on a date." She laid on top of him.

“A date?”

"Maybe. I don't know. I can't stop thinking about you and I'm definitely too drunk to even be having this conversation. Sober me would not say anything because I love Roar."

“I’ll help you get to bed.”

Betty nodded holding his hand. Jughead got her too her bed but Betty didn't let go of him. 

“Goodnight Betty.”

"Stay." She smiled.

“You need sleep.”

"Sleep with me." Betty told him.

“Nope.”Betty pouted at him.“Get some rest.”

"Fine." Betty yawned.

Jughead headed for the door. He couldn't believe how she had no filter when drunk. He looked back at her before leaving for bed. He got into bed and fell asleep.

____

The next morning Betty woke up with a hang over. She headed to collect Aurora from Sabrina. Jughead had his friends over. They were all talking on the couch.

Betty got in with Aurora. She ran up to Jughead. Betty had a swift exist but Sweet Pea stopped her to flirt with her. Sweet Pea left two weeks ago as he got a job in the greatest kitchen in New York. Jughead picked up Aurora and hugged her.

"Hi daddy. Mommy said fuck you." 

"Roary I told you not to tell daddy." Betty said heading over to her.

“Don’t say that word princess.”

"Mommy told me too." She ran away too her room crying.

Betty headed up to her. She told Jughead she had got it. Jughead just sighed. He headed to listen in behind the door.

"Roar honey it's okay. That's just a bad word. You're dad isn't mad at you. But that word is a bad word. No one likes to be called that."

Aurora just nodded.

"Come here gorgeous." Aurora hugged her. "You're mummy doesn't like your daddy. But your daddy is a good man."She just nodded. "What's up sweetie?"

“I want to see daddy.”

"Okay let's go to him." Betty picked her up. 

Jughead opened the door to them. He picked up Aurora. "I'll leave."

"Good your not mommy!"

Betty just walked out. She knew Sabrina had been spreading stuff. She decided to go for a walk.

Jughead had a talk with Aurora. He decided he wasn’t going to let her go back to her mother’s until he had custody sorted out.

"Aurora you need to say sorry to Betty." Jughead said.

"Okay." She whispered.

"Let's go find her." He kissed her head.

Jughead held her hand to see Betty coming in crying from her walk.   
Jughead hugged her. Betty hugged him back. "I'm sorry for crying. I'm not even dating you and that effected me. "

“She didn’t mean it.”

"I know." She whispered. "But I want to go on a date with you. No drunken night at a speak easy."

“I can’t.”

"I know. Its strictly professional. That kiss at the beach was just that a kiss." Betty sighed.

“My daughter comes first for me.”

"I know. So I try think about things that you do that should be disgusting but I can't." She admitted. Jughead didn’t say anything. "I'm just going to go to my room."

He just nodded.

Betty headed upstairs to write an article. She was still freelancing when she had time. She needed to talk to Jughead when his friends were gone . Aurora came up to see her.

"Hi Roar." Betty booked marked her book.

“Hi.” She smiled.

"You okay?"

“Can we draw?”

Betty nodded as she headed to her desk to get the things out. Aurora began drawing at her desk. Betty just watched her.

“Daddy sad.” Aurora said.

"Why?" Betty asked."Shall I speak to him?"

Aurora shrugged. 

"I'll be back in few minutes. Draw me a picture." Betty told her as she headed to talk to Jughead. He was letting his friends out. "Jug can we talk?" Betty asked.

“Yeah what’s up?”

"Roar said you're upset."

“I’m fine.”

Betty looked at him. "I'm sorry for my comment earlier. If that had anything to do with it." She apologised. Betty squeezed his hand. "If it's about Roar she apologised."

“I’m fine Betty.”

"You suck at lying." She glanced at his lips.

Jughead just looked at her. Betty just looked back at him. Jughead held her face and kissed her softly. She kissed him back without a doubt. Jughead deepened the kiss. Betty wrapped her arms around him. He held her waist as they kissed. It was sweet and intimate. Jughead pulled away.

"I liked that."Betty smiled at him.

“Me too.”

"Maybe I can see you after I put Roar to bed?" Betty bit her lip.

“Okay.”

Betty kissed him quickly before running upstairs to Aurora. Jughead headed to his room. 

An hour later Betty came in with her sexiest but most modest pajamas on. Jughead looked up at her. She smiled at him. "Can I join?" Betty shut the door quietly.

“Yeah.”

Betty crawled on the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around her. She smiled up to him. "You're strong but we should talk about the kisses." Betty smiled.

“I like them.” She blushed at him."Me too but roar?" Betty snuggled into his side.

“Maybe we can just keep this between us.”

"I'd like that." She smiled excitedly. Jughead nodded. "Why were you sad?" He just shrugged. "Baby?" Betty kissed his cheek.

“Betty I’m fine, okay?”

She nodded hugging him. Jughead kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back happily. She loved the way their lips feel pushed up together. Jughead deepened the kiss. Betty crawled onto his lap like the night they met. Jughead kissed her neck. He heard her soft moans. Jughead smirked at that as he kissed her. Then he felt her hands trail down his chest.

“I want you.” He whispered.

"Take me."

Jughead kissed her again heatedly. Betty pulled away. "Wait...wait. Will Roar sleep throughout it?" She asked pulling her top off to reveal her perky breasts.

“She’s a heavy sleeper.”

"Thank god." Betty leaned in seductively.

Jughead took one of her breasts into his mouth. She hummed in delight moving her hips against him. He moved on to the next one. As he cared to her she ran her hands through his hair.

Jughead tugged at her shorts. She nodded allowing him to take them off. He saw the underwear she wore the night they met. Jughead smirked and bit his lip.

"I was hoping to get lucky." Betty bit his lip.

“Yeah?”

"I've been a good girl. I've resisted my urges."She kissed him.

Jughead just kissed her back as they swapped between heated and sweet kisses as they both hot naked. Jughead got a condom.

"I have the implant." Betty told him."I'm clean. It has 2 years left."

“Okay.”

"I want to feel you but we should use a condom." She blushed.

Jughead just nodded. Betty just stroked his shaft as he put the condom on. Jughead lifted his hips up as she slid down on him. They both groaned. The pleasure was better than the last as they were sober. It was fast and hot. They tried to keep the noise down but Betty couldn't do it. She moaned screaming his name. Jughead flipped them so he was on top. Betty loved having him on top. She remembered from their drunken night together.

“You feel so good.” He groaned.

"So do you Jughead." Betty kissed his hand.

Jughead moved deeper. Their breaths quickened moving together. Betty's more so than Jughead. Jughead rubbed her clit softly.

"Fuck Juggie." Betty whispered as that brought her over the edge.

Jughead continued to move trying to get her to come with him. It didn't take long as he knew all her pleasure spots. They came together, both moaning loudly. They sat catching their breaths before kissing sweetly. 

“You’re amazing.” He kissed her. Betty was a sweaty mess kissing him back. "You're amazing too."

He just wrapped his arms around her. Betty snuggled into his side exhausted. “We should shower and change the sheets. It smells like sex in here.” He teased. "I'm too tired. Let's lay in our sex haze." Jughead kissed her cheek. Betty smiled sleepily rolling over to his her face in his chest.

He just held her. Betty kissed his chest lazily falling asleep. He held her as he fell asleep. They drifted into a sex haze slumber holding one another close. 

Jughead was up early the next morning for work. Betty woke up feeling the heat from her body disappear. "Hey handsome." Betty yawned.

“Hey.” He said.

"You off to work?"

“Yeah.” He said.

"I should go to my room." Betty kissed him.

"I'll sneak into your room tonight." Jughead smiled. Jughead just kissed her back. “I was about to get in the shower. You could join me.”

"I'd like that." Betty wrapped her arms around him.

Jughead picked her up to carry her to the bathroom. They were still naked from the night before as they headed into the shower. He started up the water. Betty kissed him softly. Jughead deepened the kiss. He held her against the shower as they heard pitter patter of feet.

“Shit.” Jughead sighed. The door was locked so they had a minute to recollect themselves.

Betty couldn't help but laugh. She hopped out pulling her clothes on. They opened the door. Betty headed out to take care of Aurora since Jughead actually needed to get ready for work.

"Come on sweetie daddy needs to get ready for work." Betty tickled her.

“I want to see daddy.” She giggled.

"Daddy is in the shower."

“Okay.”

"Lets get you fed." Betty sat her down.

Jughead came downstairs completely dressed and ready 20 minutes later. Betty smirked at him. She tapped her neck to tell him hickey. Jughead sighed tugged the collar of his shirt up so it wasn’t noticeable.

"Daddy!" Aurora hugged him.

“Hi princess.” He smiled.

"Can I got to park?"

“Of course. Betty will take you. I have to get to work.”

"Okay." She smiled.

Jughead kissed her cheek before putting her back down. He had to run out as he was running late. Betty smiled as she watched him leave.

That night something had changed between them. It changed for the better. A connection so strong they couldn't deny it. Betty knew that was only the start of many fun nights to come.

Maybe even a start of a family. She didn’t want to think it out to be more than it was so she just needed to see where it went.

For now she would embrace the small moments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Betty Cooper and Aurora wad having a spa day with her friends. They were at Veronica's place. They were making a fuss of Auroa. 

Betty was taking photos for Jughead. They were meeting for tea with Jughead. Jughead was busy at work.

"You're pretty." Veronica told Aurora.

“I like your dress.” Aurora giggled.

"She designs them." Betty told her.

“I want one.”

"Let's make one now together." Veronica smiled.

“Okay!”

Betty took her to the room with Veronica and kevin.

"Cher has pretty clothes with T." Aurora smiled.

Aurora picked out a fabric for her dress. It had stars on. Betty sat watching her. She messaged Jughead.

B Aurora is making a dress with my friend V.

J: ok

B: see you later baby

J: see you

"Betty look! Its pretty." Aurora pointed at the cut outs.

“Yeah.” Betty smiled.

"Daddy will love it."

Aurora started to help Veronica stitch the fabric. She loved doing it. They spent the rest of the afternoon doing it. They finished the dress around dinner time. She tried it on and loved it.

Betty took a photo for Jughead. He smiled calling them. “Hey Jug.” She answered.

"They made that?" Jughead smiled.

“Yeah.”

"You know she won't take that off now."

“She looks just like a princess.”

"I know." He told her.

"We'll meet at the diner?" Betty asked.

"Sure baby."

“I’ll see you guys tonight. I get off at work soon.”

“Bye.” 

“Bye.” He ended the call.

"Betty hungy." She yawned.

“We’re going to meet daddy for dinner.”

"Yay."

Betty said goodbye to her friends before heading out. Aurora was always good in her car seat. She knew she had to wear it for her safety. Betty drove to the diner.

They saw Jughead looking at the menue. Betty smiled as they sat at the table with him. Aurora ran up to him. “Hey princess!”

"Hey daddy. We made dress." Aurora said.

"I know princess." He smiled.“It looks amazing.” He added.

"V said she could make a few more for her. She now wants to do a kids collection." Betty smiled.

"She wants Roar as a model if that's okay."

“That’s more than okay.” Betty smiled at them. "Thanks baby." She whispered in his ear. Jughead just smiled. "I like Betty's friends. They call her B!"

Jughead just smiled as Betty looked at Jughead. "You look hot."

“So do you.”

She shook her head.

“You do.” He smiled.

"No I'm a mess today." Betty shrugged as she wore a baggy jumper.“You still look great.”She squeezed his thigh. "You're too sweet. How's the neck?" Betty teased.

“Fine.” He blushed.

"The concealer did a good job." Jughead nodded. "You're cute when you blush." Betty rested her head on him.

“Yeah?”

"Definitely. We should go on a date." She smiled.

“Maybe.”

"You are stubborn. I should take you to the speak easy and get you drunk again." Betty joked. Jughead smiled as he looked at both Betty and Aurora. "Burger!" Aurora cheered.

Jughead let her order first. They all ordered one by one. Betty held Jughead's hand beneath the table. Their waiter came and flirted with Betty.

Jughead tried to ignore it. Betty tried to shoot it down but he gave her his number. Jughead just sighed. "I have a boyfriend." Betty told the waiter. Betty kissed Jughead's cheek to get the waiter to leave.

"Daddy's kisses are only for me."Jughead kissed Auroras cheek."Daddy only has one girl in his life me."

"I know Roar but sharing is good." Betty smiled.

"Nope. Daddy is mine." Aurora came to his side hugging him. "But you don't hit him so I share."

Betty just looked at Jughead."Princess you saw that?"

Aurora nodded. "Before mama left months ago."

"Baby ignore that. You're mother won't be seeing us again. Betty is good."

Jughead hated that. That could cause so much trauma for Aurora. He didn’t want her to know about that. 

Aurora nodded.

"Hey Roar come here." Betty picked her up. "You are four a big girl. You are too wise for your age. You're daddy loves you and wants to protect you. I like your daddy very much."

Aurora just smiled."I like you B." She hugged her.

"Fuck it." Jughead kissed Betty.

"Daddy said a bad word." Aurora gasped.

“Don’t ever repeat it.” Jughead told her.

"Okay daddy."

Jughead just smiled. Their food came moments later. Betty was still looking at Jughead. He kissed her in public. He just started eating. The Jones loved their food. Betty picked at her food. 

"Jug can I have some friends around tomorrow night? Drag race is on."

“Yeah sure.”

"We'll be in my room. I'll promise to keep the noise down baby." Betty smiled.

“Just make sure you’re quiet by 8:30 when Aurora is going to bed.”

"I will. You'll be home by then anyway."

"Still Betts."

"I promise." She smiled.

_____

The following night Betty put Aurora to bed as normal. Betty greeted her friends Veronica and Kevin as Jughead was in the kitchen.

"Hot guy from the speak easy!" Kevin screamed.

"Kev! I just put Roar to bed." Betty sighed.

"Oops, sorry."

"Juggie I'm sorry. I'll go check on her." Betty said.

"Its okay Betts. I forgot your friends were probably the ones at the speak easy. We were both too drunk to know." He smirked.

Betty nodded. 

“I’ll go check on her.” He said leaving the room. Her friends ran up to her wanting answers.“He’s my boss.”

"But you fucked him."Veronica said.

Betty nodded.

"And?" Kevin added.

“That’s it.”

They both rolled their eyes. She showed them to her room before heading downstairs to get popcorn. Jughead was there responding to emails. He was sitting on the couch on his laptop.

"I'm sorry Juggie. I should have warned them." Betty pouted.

“It’s okay.”

"Maybe I can make it up tonight with snuggles?" She suggested. "Or not... we haven't gone on a date yet."

“I’m heading to bed in a little bit. It’s been a rough day.” He said.

"What happened?" Betty asked tracing his face.

“Just work is stressful.”

"What about Sabrina?" She held his hand.

“I’m still working everything out.”

"Roar deserves so much better than her." Betty hugged him.

Jughead nodded.

Betty leaned into kiss him. Jughead kissed her back. She smiled into the kiss before pulling away. They headed upstairs together going different directions. Betty got to her room sitting in between her friends.

"You're fucking him still." Veronica said.

“No I’m not.”

"But you want too." Kevin winked.

Betty rolled her eyes.

“Is he good in bed?”

"Yes but that's not the point." Betty began eating the popcorn.

“He’s fucking hot.” Veronica said.  
"And your spoken for."  
“Doesn’t mean I can’t admire.”

"Well I am." Betty said.

“So how was your night with him? You never told us.”

"Out of this world. He is so good and we have this connection. We've done it in the shower and his room. I want to do it in the kitchen. She slipped up.

“So you’ve done it more than once?!”Betty fell silent blushing. “B you better give us all the details.”

"Yes... and I want to do it more." She shrugged.

“Really?”

"Well the last time we had it Roar nearly walked in on us in the morning." Betty shrugged.

“Then you should! You’re living with him. You could get laid every night if you wanted to.”

Betty nodded.

“Have you two done anything since?”

"Kissed." She explained.

“You definitely need to do more B.”

"I can't go to his room now and seduce him." Betty rolled her eyes.

“All I’m saying is you need to get back in his pants before someone else does.” Veronica said.

"Fine I'll go now."

“You don’t have to now. Just keep it in mind.”

"I want too." Betty blushed. "We haven't really talked about us. I think he's scared I'll end up like Sabrina. I need a game plan."

“We can help you think things through.” Kevin said.

"Great because I'm off my game. I can't be too sexy. I don't want to be inappropriate around Roar. She's amazing." She smiled.

“Surprise him with lingerie then.”

"How?" Betty asked Veronica.

“Put on some sexy lingerie and go see him.”

"I guess." She sighed.

“What?”

"He tries to restrain from doing anything."

“Why? I thought you two slept together again after you got the job?”

"Yeah but when Roars asleep." She shrugged.

“Well she’s asleep now.”

"And your here." Betty told Kevin.

“We’ll be leaving soon.”

"Fair point. I need your help with lingerie."

“Okay!” Veronica smiled.

Betty pulled her underwear draw out. Veronica picked an emerald green lingerie top with matching panties. Betty slipped them on in the bathroom. She came back out to show her friends. They cheered her on. She knew this was the one. They told her to go as they'll let themselves out.

Betty headed to Jughead’s room.She knocked on the door softly. “Yeah?” She heard him say from inside. Betty slipped into his room. Jughead looked up from his book.She smiled softly at him. "Do you need a drink? I'm going to get one?" Betty lied.

“Yeah sure...”

"You okay?" Betty asked.

Jughead nodded. He looked her up and down. Betty blushed swaying side to side.“Did your friends leave?” Betty nodded. Jughead just looked at her.

"Do I have something on me?" Betty asked sitting on his bed. 

“No. You just look amazing.”

Betty smirked at him. "Yeah?"Jughead nodded. "Do you like them?"

“Yeah.”

Betty moved closer to him. "You can feel them. Jughead just looked at her."Its okay Juggie. I want you too."

Jughead put his hand on her thigh and ran it up her body. Betty smiled at him. "Finally you're making a move." Jughead leaned in and kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back stealing his lap. He deepened the kiss. Betty moaded softly.

"Juggie if you want to kiss me in public please do it."

He just kissed her. Betty slipped her tongue in. He held her waist. They kissed as they heard a scream from Aurora. It sounded like she was having a nightmare.

Jughead got out of bed and rushed to her room. She was still fast asleep tossing and turning. Betty came in and laid with her and Jughead. Jughead was just hugging Aurora trying to get her back to peaceful sleep. Betty smiled at him sweetly. She was now covered in Jughead's top.

Betty always knew they would have Aurora to focus on. What ever is happening with them would always be on the back burner. Family comes first especially his daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A couple months have passed and nothing had really changed between Betty and Jughead. Once a month Toni took Aurora over night for a girls night. 

Tonight was that night. Betty was going to make full use of it. Jughead came home from work late that night. Betty had laid out a romantic dinner as she was wearing a form fitted dress. He came in exhausted.

"Hey handsome." Betty smiled.

"I made dinner for us."

“Really?”

"Yes. Don't you want it?" She asked. Jughead nodded. She pulled his chair out for him. "I made us a date at home." He nodded again.

"What's up Juggie? Do you not want a date?"

“It’s just... I told you Betty, my daughter comes first.”

"I know Jughead. I love Roar. You're so confusing. We have sex so many times and kiss and... forget it I understand." Betty sighed.

“Let’s just keep this professional then.”

Betty just walked away to her room. She began to cry. Jughead just headed to his room. He heard her crying and he felt bad. He just decided to give her space. Betty ended up calling Kevin. He didn't pick up so she decided to go onto the balcony to calm down. Was it because of the age difference?

She was trying to calm down and not think about it. Betty decided to take him his dinner up and apologise. He had his door locked as she knocked on the door. He came and answered it.

"I'm sorry... I know Roar comes first. I just see a future with you and her. I should probably move out."

“I just want to be professional with you.”

"And I don't think I can. That's why I should move out to create boundaries. I love Roar as my own Juggie. I should move back home and travel on a morning and night." She confessed.

"I'm so sorry Juggie. I pushed the line."

“Fine then.”

"I'm sorry." She repeated. "I'll go pack my things."

Jughead closed the door to his room. Betty just walked away upset. She packed her whole room up in an hour. She was moved back home at midnight.

___

The following day Aurora came home. She ran to Betty's room to see its empty.

"Daddy! Betty's gone!" Aurora cried. Jughead picked her up. “She’ll still be here to take care of you today.”

"She's gone." She cried into her dad's chest.

“She’ll be back.”

"No! No! She gone like Mommy. "

“She just doesn’t live here anymore. She’ll be back.”

"No daddy." Aurora cried. Jughead just hugged her."I thought she be my new mommy." She whispered crying.

Jughead just hugged her not saying anything. Betty came in a few minutes later. Her car broke down. Jughead was upset with her. She was supposed to be there before Aurora woke up.

"I'm sorry my car broke down. I tried calling." Betty apologised. Aurora was still crying. Jughead was just hugging her. "You okay Roar?" Betty asked rubbing her back.

“She thinks you left her for good.” Jughead said angrily.

"Of course not princess. I won't ever leave you. You're my Roar." She told her tearing up.

“I need to get to work princess.” Jughead kissed Aurora’s cheek. "No daddy." Aurora cried.

“Betty’s here. I have to go.”

"Roar I'm sorry." Betty told her. "I moved back home."

"Home?"

Betty nodded.

"You're home here. You're better than Mommy."

Jughead got up to leave. He was furious with Betty. Betty just hugged Aurora. She hugged her back.

"Don't leave ever." She whispered.

"I won't darling." Betty kissed her head.

Betty took Aurora out to do fun stuff that day. She got back and made her supper before bed. Jughead was at home and called her into his room for a meeting.

“I’m going to need you here an hour before she wakes up every morning.” Jughead said. “Things like this morning are why her nanny is supposed to live here.”

"My car broke down Jug-"

"Mr Jones." He corrected her.

"Mr Jones. I called you but you declined my call. I'm sorry I never meant to hurt Roar. I don't want her to feel that I'm like Sabrina." Betty teared up.

“You were selfish and moved out, now Aurora is upset.” He said angrily.

"I can move back." She whispered. "I didn't want her to be upset." Betty cried scared at how angry he looked.

“She cried all morning!”

"I'm sorry." Betty cried squeezing her palms together. "I love Roar I didn't mean to hurt her."

“Don’t do that ever again.”

Betty nodded frozen. She hated herself. In that moment she was punishing herself as her nails broke the skin of her palms. 

Jughead got up and walked out of the room. Betty was just stood frozen at his home office crying. She decided she would stay the night in Aurora's room. She headed to her room. Aurora was fast asleep in bed. She sat in the rocking chair apologising in a whisper.

She then got up to pray. Jughead was behind the door.

"Dear god, I don't check in often enough. I'm sorry for that but I made a massive mistake. Please forgive me father. I never wanted to hurt this little girl emotionally. I love her to pieces. I messed up. I don't care what Jughead thinks of me. I just wish Roar won't think of me as a horrible person. I love her like my own even if I'm just the nanny. Why is this so hard? I sinned today father. I made a little girl cry and I broke the packed between myself. I did it again. I need help. Amen."

Jughead felt like maybe he was a little too hard on her but he was still furious. His daughter will always come first and she did the one thing that he hated. You never make her think you've left her. 

Betty headed out her room to get some fresh air on the balcony. She saw Jughead smoking.

"I can come back later." She whispered as she hissed at the cold mental on her open wounds.

“I don’t care.” He said not looking at her. Betty nodded hiding her hands. Jughead finished up his cigarette before going inside. Betty grabbed his arm getting blood on it. "I'm truly sorry. I'll do better."

He didn’t say anything. He just pulled his arm away. Betty just looked away ashamed of herself. He needed some space away from her. 

Things in the house weren't the same until weeks later. Betty had moved back in. It was her birthday but she didn't tell anyone. She was just happy her and Aurora were okay again. Jughead rarely spoke to her. He just focused on work and Aurora. He would admire the way she was with Aurora. 

Aurora came in to Jughead's room ad Betty was getting breakfast ready.

"Daddy betty's birthday."

“Yeah?”

"Yeah. She said no party or present. Boring." She sat on his lap.

“Well if that’s what she wants it’s none of our business.”

"But daddy cake. She deserves cake. She been sad like you."

“If she wants cake you two can order one today. I’ll be at work.”

"No daddy. Stay." She pouted.

“I have to work.”

"After? Please daddy. You've been mean to her."Jughead just sighed."Please?"

“Fine.”

"Yay." Aurora kissed her dad.

Jughead just hugged her before bringing him down. Betty smiled at them happily. Aurora hugged Betty. "Hi honey. Jug do you want dinner with Roar?"

“We can order out tonight if you both want.”

"Sure." Betty nodded.

“Okay.” Betty smiled. “I have to get ready for work but I’ll be back early today.” Jughead said.

"Don't rush. It's fine nothings happening today." She shrugged.

“Well Aurora wants me home today so I think I’ll be home after lunch time.”

"That's fine. I'll bring her back on time." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

Jughead headed out. Betty and Aurora had a fun day at the park. Betty and Aurora came back around the same time Jughead got home later that day.

"Daddy!"

“Hey princess!”

"Have you got cake?" She whispered.

“I picked one up on my way home.”

"Yay." Aurora kissed him.

"I'll leave you two alone."Betty began heading upstairs.Aurora ran to her. "Get ready pretty dress." She told her.

Aurora followed her upstairs. She was making sure she wore a nice dress. Jughead ordered dinner. He set up the cake once it was done. Betty came back downstairs with Aurora.

"What's that?" Betty asked.

“A cake.” Jughead said.

"Why?" She sat at the table with Aurora.“Aurora wanted to celebrate your birthday.”

"She told you." Betty looked at her tickling her. Jughead nodded. "Oh." She whispered.

“She really wanted to celebrate with you.”

"Thank you Roar." Betty hugged her tearing up.“I ordered your favorite dinner for tonight.” Jughead said.

"You remembered?" She smiled.

Jughead nodded.

Betty walked over to him and hugged him. Jughead hugged her back."Thank you. My mum hasn't even called." She whispered. Jughead just hugged her. She pulled away smiling at him.

“The food will be here in less than an hour.”

"Thank you. Will you be joining us?" Betty asked.

“For a little bit. Then I’ll give you two some time alone to watch movies or whatever you two want to do.”

"I would like you to stay. Professional of course." She told him.

“Okay.”

Betty smiled at him as she sat down with Aurora. "Happy birthday B. I wish you to be happy."

"Oh honey you make me happy." She kissed him.

Jughead smiled at them. He hugged them. She leaned her head on him as Jughead just smiled faintly.

"Daddy get gift my room."Betty looked at him. He pulled out a necklace of pasta she made last night. "Roar it's perfect." Betty put it on.

"Look daddy perfect." Aurora smiled as pizza and milkshakes came. "It is perfect Roar." Jughead sipped his shake. Aurora just smiled.

Betty smiled eating. She happily spent time with them. They ate before moving over to watch disney movies. Aurora fell asleep after Enchanted.

"I'll take her up." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

Betty picked her up taking her to bed. She smiled happily kissing her goodnight before heading downstairs to clean. She saw Jughead doing that. "I can do that. You probably have loads of work to do."

"No. Lets hang out more. I'm sorry for the other months. I hate seeing Roar upset." He confessed.

"I get it. I was selfish but I'm trying to be better." Betty said helping him.

Jughead nodded.

Betty hugged him smiling. Jughead hugged her back. She snuggled into his side as Tangled came on.

"Roar never lets me watch this one." Betty laughed softly.

“Why not?”

"I don't know. I hope you would know? I love Tangled." She smiled. Jughead just shrugged. 

"What's your favourite disney movie?"

"I have to say snow white. Roar loves it." He smiled.

"She looks like Snow." Betty giggled.

"She wants a disney princess party." Jughead smiled. 

"We should do one. I could get V to make her a homemade Snow costume?"

"She would love that." He smiled.

"Let me message her." Betty smiled.

B: could you make a snow white costume for Roar? 

V: I would love too.

B: thank you it's for her birthday

Jughead just smiled. "She said she would." Betty looked at him softly. 

"Thanks. I guess we should get her seven dogs." Jughead teased.

"There's no we if your thinking about getting her seven dogs. There's you, yourself and your insanity." Betty teased.

"Well maybe one dog. My childhood dog died last year." Jughead told her.

"I'm sorry that hurts." Betty squeezed his hands.

“It’s fine. He was old.”

"Still. You have a little sauce there." Jughead tried to wipe at it. Jughead missed it so Betty wiped his lip.“Thanks.”

"It's okay." She smiled. He just looked at her. "So?" She added.

“Yeah?”

"How was work?" Betty asked playing with the pasta necklace.

"It's always crazy." Jughead sighed.

"Maybe you need a holiday abroad." She suggested.

"I get scared taking Aurora abroad alone." He admitted.

“I get that.” 

He just nodded.

"I could come stay in a different room." Betty added."But don't be. She loves the beach." Betty smiled at him. She wrapped a blanket around them.

“I don’t think so. I don’t think I could.”

"Why?" she wondered."Can't they survive without you for a week?"

Jughead shrugged.

"Scared you'll meet a woman?" Betty asked.

“I just don’t want to travel with Aurora.”

"She deserves to see beautiful places. Even if it's an hours journey away in a car." She looked up at him. "You're a good dad."

"You're a good nanny. Maybe one day an excellent mother." Jughead told her.

"Maybe. I have to find someone first. I'm focused on my jobs."

Jughead just held her. She had met someone him but they had to keep things professional. Let's not forget about their massive argument.

"Anyway but I can be a Rosie and drown my sorrows in cake." Betty made a Mamma mia refrence as she pulled a slice of cake up to share with him.

They just shared the slice of cake. Betty just sat closer to him. She was enjoying his embrace as they watched the movie. This was the best birthday present. It got late when they both headed to bed. 

That day it felt like things are getting back as they were. They were drifting back into friends and that's all they both wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this collab with @kisvids.

1 year later-

Aurora was at school now. They had found a routine that worked for everyone. Betty and Jughead were close friends now. The past was in the past.

Aurora loved going to school. It was only half days but it didn't matter. They had gotten into a routine. Aurora was making a lot of friends at school. Jughead was so happy for her.

Betty felt lost when she was at school. She would go see Jughead at the office. She went right to his office when she got there. She was taking him dinner.

"Hey Jones." Betty smiled happily.

“Hey.”

"You look good." She sat down handing him food.

"I feel lost without Roar."

“She’s home right after lunch.”

"I know." Betty smiled. Jughead smiled too. "How's your day been?"

“Good.”

"Oh yeah?" Betty smiled.

“Yep.”

"You're assistant is flirty. I hate it." She ate her sandwich.

“Yeah?”

"Yes. I have eyes for someone else." Jughead didn’t say anything. "Relax Jones I can keep my feelings in check." Betty teased. Jughead nodded. "What's up?"

"You. You're stunning." He sighed.

"I can't help it Jones." Betty smirked. Jughead just sighed. She giggled holding his hand. Jughead just looked at her. Betty leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You're handsome too Jones." He just smiled. "So?" Betty smiled.

"Betts please let me kiss you."

“Okay.”

They leant over and kissed softly. They had missed one another's lips. Jughead cupped her cheeks. He was finally ready to be with someone .

"Let's go to the speak easy." Jughead smiled.

“Okay.”

"As a date." He told her.

"I would love that." Betty smiled.

"T can look after Roar."

Betty nodded.

Half an hour later Betty had to leave to pick up Aurora. She was so happy as they did art. Getting home Aurora was reading in her room whilst Betty began making tea. She told her auntie Toni was looking after her tonight.

Toni came over while Betty and Jughead headed out. Betty was wearing her new blue dress. She was so happy. Jughead looked handsome. She complimented him. They got in Jughead’s car and drove off.

"I'm buying the first drink like the night we met." Betty smiled as they got there.

“Fine.”

Betty smiled as they walked in together. This time they sat in a booth and Jughead got the same drinks on the night that they met. Jughead just smiled at her.

"This place is special." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.” Betty just snuggled into his side. "You looked miserable that night."

"Well Sabrina got to me that day. But then I saw a beautiful blonde. I was thinking about you at work all distracted the next day."Betty smiled at him. "She is beautiful, caring and a great nanny also we eat cake together."

"Cake is good." She giggled.

“Yeah.”

"But you taste better." Betty kissed him.

"I couldn't believe you made the first move. It was bold and sexy and scared me." Jughead confessed.

"I like thos truthful thing." She kissed him again.

"Me too." He pulled her close to her as the singer began to sing.

Meanwhile at home:

"Auntie T will B be my mummy?"

“I don’t know.”

"I want her to be." Aurora smiled. Toni just smiled at her."She's the best."

"Come on monkey bed." Toni smiled.

Toni took Aurora up to bed. She happily headed to bed with a small on her face.

Meanwhile at the club: 

Betty kept looking at photos of Aurora when the band was playing. Jughead kept looking at her. "Sorry I miss her." Betty blushed. Jughead just smiled. 

"Can we go get food then home?"

“Yeah sure.”

"You're so lucky baby. Roar is amazing." Betty held his hand."You know she draws us a picture every week." She added.

Jughead just smiled faintly. He loved imaging them as a family but he tries not too.

Betty's eyes lit up as they saw the same food truck as they ate at the first time. Jughead pulled her in for a hug kissing her sweetly. She kissed him back. They decided to skip the food heading back home.

Getting home they checked on Aurora before watching a movie together. They snuggled upon the sofa together. "So we should have a second date?" Betty asked.

"Of course." Jughead kissed her.

The second date happened to be at drive in. A few months later the third date on a hike. The fourth date at a book store and a coffee shop and the five date at an ice cream parlor. That's when he asked her to be his girlfriend four months later.

Aurora loved seeing her dad happy. They were both so happy. They were currently at the park whilst Betty was meeting up with them after brunch with her friends.

Roar was on the swings when Betty sat on the swings next to her. Jughead was still finishing up the custody battle with Sabrina. He would be in court tomorrow. He was scared but hopeful. Betty squeezed his hands as she knows how worried he was. Jughead hugged her from behind kissing her. "You'll get full custody baby." She whispered.

"Hopefully." He hugged her tighter.

"B go on big, big swing with me?"

"Sure honey." 

There was one of those round disc swings made from rope when they both sat on it. Jughead even joined them. He got on taking photos of his girls.

"Baby no. I look awful." Betty pouted.

“Stop it.”

"What I'm a sweaty mess." She shrugged.

"No B is pretty." Aurora told her.

"You're pretty too." Betty smiled hugging her.

"Daddy thinks your beautiful."

"I think daddy is handsome." She leaned over and kissed him. Jughead just smiled at her."I love you." Betty whispered.

“You do?”

"I do." She smiled.

“I love you too.”

"I love mommy too." Aurora hugged her. Betty began tearing up hugging her back. "Can I call you Mommy?" She added.

Jughead just sighed. "Not yet honey. Maybe in the future." Betty pulled her onto her lap.

"Why?" Aurora asked.

“It’s just too early for that.” Jughead said.

"But B is more like my mummy than mummy." Jughead looked at Betty for help."Honey I love you like a daughter. But me and your daddy haven't been dating along time. You can call me Betts like daddy. Only daddy calls me that." Betty kissed her.

“Okay.”

"Was that okay?" Betty whispered in his ear.

Jughead nodded.

Betty held Jughead hand. He kissed her hand before they decided to head home. Aurora was drawing in the living room when Betty and Jughead were hugging.

"Do you need me to come tomorrow?" Betty asked. 

“You don’t have to.”

"I want too. I love you baby and I want to support your.. our family." She whispered.

Jughead kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back pulling the blanket on him. "What if she gets contact?" Betty uttered.

“I don’t know.” He whispered.

"We'll fight for her. Teach her right from wrong. Even though she isn't my child I want what's best for her."

Jughead just nodded. Betty kissed him before Aurora sat on his lap. Jughead hugged her. She just hugged her dad.  
Betty smiled at them. She sneakily took a photo putting as her background.

Jughead was holding her tightly. He was so nervous for tomorrow. He just wanted his little girl home with him. Betty knew how nervous he was so she joined the hug tracing circles to his palms.

"Daddy can we watch snow white?"

“Sure princess.”

Betty put Disney plus on for her. She then headed to make them supper. She smiled at them as movie was on. They all practically knew it word for word.

Aurora just hugged Jughead as they watched. He held onto her tightly. He kissed her head as Betty came back. Jughead smiled at her.

"B look tangled is on. Snow white finished." Aurora smiled.

"You never let me watch it."

"Daddy wanted to watch it." She ate her food.

"Really?" Betty kisseed his cheek.

"Well my other princess likes it." He teased.

"Betty is queen."Aurora giggled.

Jughead just smiled. They watched the movie before heading to bed.

____

The following day they headed to the court room as Aurora was at school. Betty was there to support Jughead but Sabrina didn't like that. Betty had to sit back in the seats while Jughead stood at the front. He glanced back at her and felt calmer when he spoke to the judge.

He just wanted his little girl safe with him. He had to produce all this information about past abuse. That changed the judges mind to give Jughead full custody.

Jughead turned around to Betty and hugged her excitedly. She hugged and kissed him happily. Jughead has never felt this happy. 

"Let's go tell Roar." Betty smiled.

“We should get food to celebrate.”

"Definitely."He just smiled.

That night they headed home to celebrate. It was there when Jughead knew he wanted to have this three family unit forever. 

Betty was never just the help. Now they have full custody of Aurora they could be a family.

Just the help turned into a beautiful family member. 

An amazing mother to Aurora when the time is right and a beautiful partner.

Just the help no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed this fic.
> 
> You can follow ki on ig and tumblr @kisvids.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr @hbiccjblogs. It would mean the world to me if you follow my makeup and sfx account on ig @colbiejais_glam

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy reading this fic. You can read our other fics and my individual fics.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and ki on ig and tumblr @kisvids


End file.
